


He Hit Me and It Felt Like a Kiss

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, MC calls Lucifer Daddy, NSFW, Spanking, Trust Issues, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: FemmeMC gets upset with Mammon after a stressful week at RAD.  Lucifer steps in and decides to encourage some honesty.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	He Hit Me and It Felt Like a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note! MC in this fic has a relationship with Lucifer but also has feelings for Mammon. Read the tags! This is also my first Obey Me fic, so I hope you enjoy!

It had been a long day at RAD and all you had wanted to do was spend some time with Mammon. The pressure of midterms was making you feel like you were going to crack. So you had asked the Avatar of Greed if he’d have a movie night with you. He’d said yes but in a moment of insecurity, you’d asked him if he enjoyed spending time with you. 

“Are ya kidding me? What kinda question is that?!” 

You frowned, “The simple kind.” 

Mammon scoffed, his cheeks turning red, “Why would I enjoy hanging out with some weak human?” 

Normally his bluster wouldn’t have bothered you, but after the week you’d had, you actually found your eyes stinging with tears. Without pausing to think you shot back, 

“Why can’t you just be honest for once?!” 

Mammon sputtered but you threw your hands in the air exasperated, “Would it kill you to just tell me the truth! You like me, don’t you?! We’re friends, right?!” 

Mammon growled and folded his arms, glaring, “If you’ve got a problem with me just say it!” 

But before you could yell back at him, you saw Lucifer enter the foyer. He was glaring and clearly in no mood for your yelling. 

“Maaaaaaaammon.” 

Mammon jumped and turned towards his brother. 

“Lucifer, this ain’t any of your business!” 

“You made it my business when the two of you decided to squabble like children.” 

You felt yourself bristle in annoyance. But as Lucifer began to lay into Mammon, your anger and annoyance disappeared. You hated when the brothers put Mammon down like this. As Lucifer verbally eviscerated Mammon, you watched Mammon’s whole demeanor change. His shoulders slumped, he stared at the ground, and it was like you were watching his self-esteem get yanked from his body and shredded. 

“Lucifer,” 

You tried to interject but the eldest brother ignored you. 

“Lucifer.” 

Still no response. Glaring you stamped your foot, “Lucifer!” 

Both Mammon and Lucifer turned towards you. Lucifer looked you up and down and raised an eyebrow. You could almost hear him thinking, _Stamping your foot? Really M/C?_ You blushed but continued undeterred, 

“Stop it. Please. I was arguing with Mammon too.” 

Lucifer folded his arms, “I’m perfectly aware of that. However, it is Mammon’s job to look after you while you’re here in the Devildom. And part of the job description is to communicate clearly and effectively. Obviously, I once again overestimated his ability to be anything other than useless.” 

“Well maybe if you did anything other than rip him apart he’d be better at expressing himself! You’re always so awful you jerk!” 

The silence following your outburst was so tense you felt like you were being crushed. Lucifer glared at you but quickly, you backtracked. 

“I- I’m sorry. That was very rude of me.” Looking down at the ground you stumbled over your words, “This... you’re family. It... It isn’t any of my business and I apologize.” 

The oppressive silence continued. Biting your lip, you glanced up at the demon brothers. Mammon’s mouth was hanging open in shock. Lucifer was still clearly annoyed but he met your gaze and stared at you searchingly. You gulped and tried to make an escape. 

“I’ll... I’ll just go to my room now.” 

You made it to the top of the stairs before anyone spoke. Lucifer’s voice made you stop instantly. 

“M/C... do you remember our.... arrangement?” 

You felt your body tense in anticipation and fear. 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Go to my room and wait for me there. I’ll be in shortly to deliver your punishment.” 

You turned away from your room and began walking towards Lucifer’s. And even though you strained to hear, when Lucifer began speaking to Mammon, you couldn’t make out what he said. 

*** 

Lucifer watched you turn and walk down the hallway. Turning to Mammon he said, 

“As much as I hate to admit it, M/C makes a good point.” 

“Eh?!” 

Lucifer cocked his head, eyed Mammon, and made a quick decision. 

“Mammon, you’re coming with me.” 

“What?! Why?!” 

“Because I am going to punish M/C and I think it will be a valuable lesson for both of you.” 

Mammon bristled, “I’m not gonna let you hurt her.” 

Lucifer chuckled darkly, “Oh really?” 

Mammon clenched his fists, “R-really.” 

He was terrified of Lucifer’s wrath but the thought of Lucifer hurting you was too much. He’d risk any punishment his brother could come up with if it would spare you. 

“You really care about her that much?” 

“Well, I-” 

Lucifer tutted, “Pathetic Mammon. M/C is right about two things. You need to learn to be more **honest**. And as your older brother, it is my job to teach you.” 

Grabbing Mammon by the arm, Lucifer started dragging him up the stairs. Ignoring Mammon’s protests, Lucifer began to quickly formulate a plan. 

*** 

You were sitting on the couch in Lucifer’s room anxiously waiting. You felt jittery with adrenaline and you shook your hands to try to relieve their slight shaking. When you heard the doorknob turn, you immediately jumped to your feet and assumed the familiar position. Hands folded behind your back, head bowed, facing the door. 

The door shut and you looked up. You nearly choked on your own spit when you saw Mammon. The Avatar of Greed was blushing and looking rebellious. You quickly looked to Lucifer for guidance. Lucifer gave you a small smile. 

“M/C,” he began walking towards you, “What are the rules of this room?” 

Glancing at Mammon you quickly tried to respond, “That nothing happens here unless I want it to.” 

“Good girl. What else?” 

“That I must always tell the truth.” 

“And?” 

“And to always say ‘thank you.’” 

“Very good.” 

Lucifer cupped your cheek and you couldn’t help but lean into his touch. 

“You’re always my good girl, aren’t you?” 

You couldn’t help but smile at him then. Lucifer knew you were a brat. So, you shook your head. Lucifer chuckled in response before turning to Mammon. 

“Mammon, come here.” 

Mammon approached you and you felt your cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. 

“Lucifer?” you whispered 

Lucifer gently stroked your hair, “M/C, do you trust me?” 

“Yes.” 

You responded without hesitation. It was the truth. 

“Good. And you want to help Mammon don’t you?” 

“Of course!” 

Turning to Mammon, Lucifer said, “Today we’re going to learn about **honesty** . Mammon, you’re going to sit over there **and pay attention**. M/C, do I ever hurt you?” 

“Yes.” 

Mammon let out a growl. Lucifer quelled him with a glare. 

“Do I ever hurt you more than you can stand?” 

“No.” 

“Do I stop when you need me to?” 

“Yes.” 

“Now Mammon, that is honesty. M/C can walk out of this room at any time. Nothing happens here if she doesn’t want it. I take pride in my ability to care for M/C enough to **give her what she needs**.” 

Lucifer began to slowly remove his gloves and you bit your lip. It was a nearly Pavlovian response at this point. Lucifer taking off his gloves sent a jolt of arousal through you. But, you paused and looked at Mammon. He was still watching. 

“Now M/C, earlier you tried my patience by shouting loud enough to be heard across the house. You were also incredibly rude.” 

You looked at the floor too anxious to look at anyone anymore. Lucifer cupped your chin and forced you to look at him. 

“I want you to explain to Mammon why it is that we do this together. Look at him and tell him. Be honest.” 

Trembling slightly, you turned to face Mammon fully. 

“I... we...” 

When it was clear no answer was forthcoming, Lucifer leaned in.

“Use your words, princess.” 

The use of your private pet name made you flush. But Lucifer knew when he called you that, you would do anything for him. Looking at Mammon, you tried to find the words to explain. 

“I guess it feels good to have someone take control from me sometimes. You know how I’m always in my head thinking? I’m always overthinking. It feels really good to have someone else take control. I don’t.... I don’t have to think about anything. Just focus on what I’m doing. Or saying. Or... feeling.” 

“Yeah but M/C, you know you can always come to me! Why do this?” 

You couldn’t look at Mammon anymore. But Lucifer put his hand on your shoulder gently encouraging. You finally replied, “It’s not... the same. We don’t talk about feelings and stuff. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

“Why is that M/C?” Lucifer prompted you. 

“Because... because I really like you Mammon. I want you around. To keep hanging out with me. So, I just... we just... don’t.” 

Peeking up at Mammon, you were surprised to see a look of understanding come across his face. Lucifer turned your face towards him and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Good girl.” 

When you felt your limbs relax at his praise he continued, “But I still have to punish you for earlier. Now,” Lucifer sat on the couch and crossed his legs. “since you did so well explaining things to Mammon I will let you choose. Do you want twenty with my hand or ten with an implement?” 

Deciding to press your luck you asked, “Can I choose the implement?” 

“I don’t know. Can you?” 

Huffing with annoyance you corrected yourself, “ **May I** choose the implement?” 

“May I choose the implement...? 

Clenching your hands, you felt your face turn red. “May I choose the implement Daddy?” 

“You may.” 

Glancing at the closet where you knew Lucifer kept his tools you thought quickly. 

“Ten with the crop then.” 

A sadistic smile spread across Lucifer’s face at your choice. 

“Go get it.” 

You hurried to the closet. 

“And M/C, you’re going to have to explain to me why you chose that since I know you hate it.” 

Returning to him, you handed him the black leather riding crop. 

“I picked it because you like it.” 

“That’s my girl.” He purred. “Now, over my knees.” 

Mammon made a strangled noise in the corner. You hesitated for a moment but Lucifer took your arm and quickly bent you over his knee. The position forced you to look at Mammon. You were surprised to see him blushing and shifting in his seat. Almost like he was... 

“M/C.” Lucifer pulled your attention back to him just by uttering your name, “What are the rules of this room?” 

“Nothing happens unless I want it to.” 

You heard the crop swish through the air and crack as it hit you. For a split second, you felt nothing. But then searing stinging pain erupted across your bottom. You gasped and Lucifer soothed the spot, rubbing you gently. 

“And?” 

“To always tell the truth.” 

The crop swung through the air again, harder this time. You cried out, tears stinging at your eyes. 

“And the last?” 

Without waiting for your response, Lucifer brought the crop down on you again. The impact was hard enough that it jolted you forward and you started crying in earnest. 

“Thank you.” You managed to gasp out. 

The rest of the hits left you crying and unconsciously trying to wiggle away. But Lucifer held you firmly through the pain. When he was finished, he lifted you from your prone position and held you close. 

“You took that so well.” He crooned in your ear, “I’m very proud of you princess.” 

Your sobs subsided as he rubbed your back and pressed kisses to your temple. 

“Mammon.” 

Your eyes shot open then. You’d forgotten that Mammon was there. 

You felt Lucifer shift and the heard the leather couch creak. Then Lucifer passed you off to Mammon. You were mortified. Covering your face with your hands, you heard Lucifer say, 

“You’d better take care of her Mammon. I’m going to go get some ice.” 

You heard his footsteps leading away and the door shut. You held yourself as still as possible. You were afraid that one wrong move and Mammon might toss you to the floor and run. But he didn’t. Instead, he sighed and tucked your head under his chin. 

“You’re somethin’ else ya know that?” 

You didn’t know what to say to that so, you sat quietly waiting for him to say something else. But he didn’t speak. He just threaded his fingers through your hair and gently tugged until you were looking up at him. 

“I’m sorry. For before. I.... damn it M/C!” Mammon blushed, “I really like you too ya know! If you’re feelin’ stressed just... just talk to me okay? I wanna... I wanna help you too!” 

“Okay.” 

Muttering too quietly for you to hear, Mammon let you rest your head on his chest. He began to rub your back and you felt the tension run out of your body with a sigh. You wrapped your arms around his middle and nuzzled close, breathing in his scent. That was when Lucifer returned with the ice. Gently the two brothers moved you to the bed and Lucifer began to ice your welts with practiced ease. Mammon gently ran his fingers through your hair. You were so relaxed, you felt like you could fall asleep. Before you drifted off, you found yourself asking, 

“Are we going to do this again?” 

Lucifer paused briefly in his ministrations and said, “That depends. Mammon, do you think you can be honest?” 


End file.
